Beatriz de Costa
Background 1987 - 2007 Beatriz Bonilla da Costa was born in Brazil’s capital of Rio de Janeiro. Her father was known as a ruthless & wealthy business man in the city. His ways would eventually cause a rift in the family, leading to Beatriz’s parents divorcing. Her father would win custody of her & her brother due to his expensive lawyers but they made sure to see their mother reguarly. She got her first job working as an amateur model when 16 then became showgirl on her 18th birthday. Shortly after getting the job, she was approached by the Brazilian government & became a secret agent for the Brazilian Intelligence Agency. During one of the missions, she was caught in the middle of a pyroplasmic explosion that granted her fire super powers. Though the powers were seen as a gift, she no longer wanted anything to with the ABIN. Due to her high success rate, she was approached by Amanda Waller. She said that Beatriz was too good of an agent to just quit & so Beatriz then became a Knight for Checkmate, a secret governmental intelligence agency & began calling herself Green Flame. 2007 - Present During her time with Checkmate, she became very close to another agent, Tora Olafsdotter. Due to their complimenting powers, the two would often be paired up for missions together. They were successful in majority of their mission for Checkmate but their powers eventually put them on the League's radar. With Black Canary recommending the both of them, they were nominated to became members of the Justice League. However, the founders thought it would be best for them to do a year with the Titans. She joined the Titans, alongside Ice & took on the codename Fire. After a year, her & Ice both became members of the Justice League in May of 2009. With her good looks, Beatriz caught the eye of many leaguers & went on dates with many of them though she only claims Ted Kord as an ex-boyfriend. However, Beatriz would eventually find love in the hands of another teammate, Don Hall. The two would go on to have a daughter, Gabriella & a son, Donavon Jr. Unfortunately, Don would be killed in battle before he got a chance to really see his kids grow up. She took a leave of absence from crimefighting following his death so that she could focus on their kids but she eventually picked up the mask again. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Pyroplasmic Form ** Pyrokinesis *** Intangibility: She can't extend her fire through solid objects but she can allow solid objects to pass through her. *** Thermal Blast *** Flight * Multilingualism: Beatriz can speak fluent Portuguese, Spanish & English Weaknesses * Air: She needs air to stay aflame. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 3 * Strength: Level 3 * Speed: Level 3 * Occult: Level 5 * Weapons: Level 3 * Energy Projection: Level 6 * Strategy: Level 4 * Fighting Ability: Level 4 Trivia * Unlike Tora, Beatriz stayed employed by Checkmate while also working with the Justice League. It is a widely known fact on the team. * Prior to dating Don, Beatriz had gone on dates with Ray Palmer & Albert Rothstein. * Her powers derive from her meta-gene & magic. * Both of Don's brothers pitch in to help Beatriz with the kids. * Her father didn’t approve of her job as a showgirl. * Fire has a power ranking of 133, classifying her as Threat Level 3. Notes Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Metahumans Category:Justice League Category:Checkmate Category:Titans Category:Multilingualism Category:Threat Level 3